The Extraordinary Story Of Deli The Sandwich
by BlueOctopus67
Summary: This story involves a young girl who's family is brutally murdered by creatures unknown to her... Yet. As she prepares to flee the scene of her family's death, she is caught by Sam and Dean Winchester, who claim to be Hunters. As she ends up staying and helping them, she will learn to hunt, like the boys, and join their Family Business.
1. Chapter 1

I slump down on the floor. I hold my head in my hands, my knees to my chests. "No…" I whisper. Then I scream it, " _No!"_

My entire body quivers at what I am seeing. Not two feet away from me, is my family. My mother, my father, my two younger brothers, all of them. But this is not a normal happy family get together. My mother is ripped in half, her insides spilling onto the floor, my father much the same. My younger brother, Johnny, only twelve, is grotesquely sprawled on the floor, every bone in his body seemingly broken, his joints broken, going all wrong ways. Then there is my youngest brother, Little Tommy, his head two or three feet away from his neck. He was only four.

I inch myself up the wall, gripping at it to steady myself. I move around the room, my back pressed against the wall, trying to get as far away from the corpses, but unable to look away. "Whatever those _things_ where, I will find them. I will kill them." I whispered.

I don't know where I'm going, but there is no way I can stay here. Not in this place, the place where I will never again hear Tommy laugh as father blows on his stomach, or never again smell mother's burnt everything as she attempts at making us breakfast. Long after the blood is cleaned up, it will always be there, the stain in my heart never fully gone.

Entering the kitchen in a fit of hysteria, I look around. I open up the cupboards and get five bottled waters, a loaf of bread, and three cans of soup. I look at the knives for display in their wooden holder, and grab the largest one. I take the sheath from the drawer and place the knife in it. I then put the sheathed knife in my belt loop.

The front door creaks open. I don't see this, but I hear it. Then a voice. "We're too late Sam." The voice is gruff and firm, and then there is a reply. Well, it was a loud outtake of breath. Somewhat of a reply. "Dean wait," I hear a man say, not the one who spoke first. I assume he is Sam. "Didn't they have another girl?" I freeze. My hand hovers over the knife. Everything is silent. "Hey!" The first man yells, Dean. "Anybody else here? Don't worry, you can come out. We won't hurt you."

I don't believe them. I peek around the corner of the kitchen though, into the living room. They see me. "Hey!" Sam yells to me. I push my way through the back kitchen door, running, running, running. It's dark, almost ten at night, so I am running blindly. "Stop!" I hear Dean yell. Arms wrap around me, the force pulling me back. I let out a scream, and grab the knife from my belt. I raise it up, about to hit Sam, the one who caught me, but Dean catches my wrist. "Hey!" He shouts. "We're not the bad guys here!"

An animal like sob escapes my throat. I scream and try to break away, but the man who has a hold of me is strong.

I go limp, tears streaming down my face. "Please…" I whisper. "Please." I say again, barely audible. The man lets go of me. I immediately fall to my knees. "Come on." Dean says. "You need to come with us. We have to get you out of here before the things that killed your family realizes their mistake and comes for you… And most likely kill you." But why would I want to live? I just watched my family be killed. I saw those… those _things,_ that looked like humans, cut and claw at my family, not caring for their shrieks of pain and agony. I can't trust these men.

I swing the knife again, barely hitting the skin on Sam's cheek. He lets out a hiss, more of surprise than pain, and I jump to my feet, running again. I only got a few yards though before I am tackled to the ground. "Sorry 'bout this." Dean says, and punches me in the jaw. Then there is just darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I recall isn't real. Flashes of my family dead, torn in grotesque ways. This was going to be something to tell my family at breakfast.

I don't know how much time passed. Maybe days, maybe hours, maybe minutes. When I wake up though, I am not really aware of much. My vision is blurry my jaw aching, my head spinning. I lift my head up, and I hear a voice. "Finally you're awake." The voice is familiar, I just don't know where from. As my vision clears, I realize I am not in my bed, sleeping soundly, but in a cement room. On the floor is a circle with weird symbols and a star inside it, and in the very center of the circle I sit in a chair, my wrists and feet tied with chains.

I groan. My jaw isn't aching, but burning. My entire body is sore, and feels like a semi-truck slammed into it.

My capturers stare at me. I stare back. "Well, lets get this party started." One man comes up to me. "Sorry about this. Unless it smokes." He takes out a knife. I stare at the knife. I don't care. I am remembering what happened. The men with black eyes, my family. Dead. The man who I remember as Dean looks me in the eyes. I look him in the eyes. He shakes his head once, then cuts into my skin. I don't make a sound, barely flinching. Dean walks back to Sam.

Dean puts his hand out. "Salt me Sammy." He says. Sam gives him the salt. He takes out a flask too. He walks back over to me and forces my mouth open, not gently. He pours the water in my mouth and I spit it back at his face. He lets out a groan and bitter smile before wiping the spit away from his face. "One last test sweetheart." He says, then pours the salt down my mouth. I go into a coughing fit, trying to spit it out.

"Huh." Sam says. Dean smiles at me. "Good job you passed. I'm going to let you out okay? We won't hurt you, just stay calm, and we'll explain everything."

I stare at them, my face blank, my cut continuing to bleed. I try to think of an escape plan. Sammy walks over to me and unties me.

I sit there for a second, then I spot a door. Across from me. Behind Dean.

I stand up slowly, then pull my fist back, and with as much strength as I can put into it, swing my fist at Sam's stomach. He hunches over, holding his gut. Dean looks at me, and gets in a fighting stance. I use all the force I have left, and slam my body into Dean. We topple over, me on top of him. I stand up quickly, and kick him in the side for good measures. Sam straightens up, and runs for me. I open the door though, metal and heavy, and slam it closed. "Hey!" I hear Sammy yell. I move a shelf in front of the door, hopefully to delay their time.

I run out of what seems to be a storage room attached to their torture room, and run into a series of hallways. I groan. I decide to just keep going right, right, left, right, right, left. At my fourth turn, I hear something crash from the storage room. I know that they have gotten out. "Hey!" I hear Dean yell. "Come on we don't want to hurt you!" I don't believe them.

After about the seventh turn or so, I come into a very large room. Shelves covered in books make up the entire area. There are four tables, each with a lamp in the center. It branches off into another room, with a lot of doors. The floor is checkered black and white, and there is a very large risk-board-table in the center. There is a steel stairwell on the right and left side of this room, the prize at the top; a door. I race to the steps.

Something, or someone, slams into me. I fall to the floor, reaching out trying to get out from under him. He flips me over, my back on the floor. He pulls my hands up beside my head, and holds them there. He is sitting on top of me, and I scream. I sounds like an animal.

"Listen!" He says. It is Dean. His face is inches away from mine, and I bare my teeth, squirming from under him. "We don't want to hurt you! We know what you saw! Your family? Those people come into your house? They had black eyes right?" I stop squirming. How did he know? "Yeah I'm right aren't I?" He sighs, and then Sam is coming to a stop from trying to find me. He stands behind Dean.

"I'm going to let go of you," Sam stops him, and says, "Is that a good idea Dean? She tried to run away. Twice." Dean looks at him and irritatedly says, "She's a kid Sammy!" I mumble, "Twenty-four." Dean turns to me again. "What?" I say it again. "Twenty-four. I'm not a kid." Dean smiles sarcastically and says, "Okay."

Dean slowly gets up. I am still on the floor. When he stands and I don't, he reaches his hand out, so I can take it. I take his hand. Sam looks at me concerned. "Are you okay?" He asks. I nod my head. "Besides from the fact that two men kidnapped me, yeah I'm just freaking peachy." I'm lying, of course; being kidnapped has not been the worst thing that has happened to me these last two days. Emotion swells up inside me. I was so numb to it earlier, trying to convince myself it was all a bad dream. But now it's real. It's happening. I lower my head, so they can't see the tear that races down my cheek.

 **Dean sighs. "Come on," he says. "Lets go talk about this in my room.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later, I sit on his bed, Sam and Dean sitting on two wooden chairs across from me. We sit there, in a not-quite-so-comfortable-but-not-really-awkward-kind-of-way-I-mean-they-did-kind-of-kidnap-me silence, when Sam says to Dean, "Maybe we should get Cas?" Dean nods. "Yeah good idea." Dean leaves the room.

Sam stares at me. I stare at him. "You want to tell me what happened?" I don't say anything. Dean and another man walks into the room. I guess running away and trying not to die before didn't let me see how these men looked, but they were undoubtedly handsome.

Dean was wearing flannel under a leather jacket, with dark jeans. He was maybe six foot, six foot one, and had a dark, dirty blond hair color. He had light green eyes that were golden around his pupil, and looked to be about thirty-four or thirty-five.

Sam, was taller. Maybe six four, six five. He had dark brown hair that was long, down about an inch above his shoulders. He had eyes that I couldn't quite decide the color of. He was also wearing flannel, and two layers of jackets. He was well built and very muscular. He was probably about thirty.

Then there was the man who just walked in with Dean. He was probably five ten, five eleven, but he was… Different. Somehow. I can't really explain it. He radiated a sort of power. He wore a trenchcoat on top of a suit, with a blue tie. His eyes were a beautiful deep shade of blue, and he had very dark hair, almost black. I can't tell how old he is, because he seems young and ancient at the same time.

"This is Castiel. We call him Cas though." says Dean, indicating to the man he walked in with. "I don't prefer it though." Says Cas. Dean sits back in his chair, and Cas stands behind him with his arms crossed. "Why don't you," Sam starts, "Tell us what you know. And we'll tell you what we know." I nod my head, and let out a weak laugh. "You first." Sam smiles. He looks at Dean. "You wanna give the talk?" He says. Dean shakes his head. "She's all yours." Sam straightens himself on the chair.

"Okay then. Um, well, you see, Dean and I are hunters. Saving people, hunting things, it's kinda what we do. We hunt all sorts of things-"

"Like those things in my house? With the… with the black eyes?"

"Yeah. Those were demons by the way. But there are more. There's vampires, werewolves, gins, dragons, shifters, ghosts, witches, skinwalkers, you name it. We have a sort of arrangement. We don't kill them, as long as they don't start dropping bodies. You have to understand that not all monsters are bad though. We've met a few that used substitutes for what they need to eat- like werewolves eat their victims hearts, so they might just eat animal hearts, or a vampire drinks blood from an animal or blood bank- stuff like that. So not all of them are bad. Hell, some monsters have even saved our lives."

I nod. Dean tilts his head. "You okay? Most people don't take this too well." I nod again, and say shakily, "I… I just watched my family, be-" I choke on a sob and stop talking. I look at my lap. _Don't cry._ I tell myself. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. Not in front of these men._ Dean puts his hand on my knee. "It's all right." He says. "I know from experience, you can't always just always bundle these things up inside you. It hurts, and it can be easier to just say them out loud. Sam and me have lost people. Every hunter has." I take note of his grammar error but don't mention it.  
Sam glances at Dean. "But, believe us you don't want to be a hunter." Sam says. "It's dangerous. You can't be close to anyone because if you are, whatever you hunt will go after them." I laugh scornfully. "I lost everyone I loved today." Castiel cocks his head. "Do you have any family members?" He ops. "Aunts, uncles, grandparents?" I shake my head. "My only aunt and uncle died in a car crash when I was two and my grandparents all died before I was six."

Sam and Dean look at eachother. "Do you have anywhere you could go?" Dean asks. I shake my head. "Well." he says. "Guess we got a temporary," He gives me a look when he says 'temporary' "roommate." I look at them confused. "Is that really okay with you guys?" I ask. Dean flips his hand. "Yeah sure why not- I know that this really sucks, and if you don't have anywhere to go, we can help you. For now." I furrow my eyebrows. "Um… Yeah…" Dean smiles a bit sadly.

Sam leans forward in his seat then stands up. After giving Dean an uncertain look, he says, "Guess we show you to your room." I nod weakly. "Okay." I say, and then I stand up, because there is nothing else to do. Dean walks me to a room while Cas and Sam go into the library to talk.

"Well," Dean announces when we stand outside a room- room number 306. "My room is right next door to to left. Sammy's is right across from mine. If you want to watch tv, too bad. The only one is in my room, and you can't use that. There is another one by the front but only Sammy and I get that- special privileges." I smile. "Okay. But- I have a request if that's all right?" Dean leans against my door frame. "Sure. Anything." I tug on my pant legs, and ask, "Is it alright if we take a trip back to my house? I… I don't know how far away it is but when I got my things to leave, I was grabbing things I would only _really_ need. Food, water, stuff like that. But, now if I'm staying here, is it alright if I go back and get some valuables?" Dean rubs his chin. "It's a couple hour drive," he says. "But I guess that's alright. If you throw in some money for food." I smile. "Thats not very gentleman like of you." He shakes his head. "Yeah well I hunt monsters and the pay sucks, and paying for gas cost a lot of this." He rubs together his pointer and middle finger and thumb, the universal, _money money_ sign. I shake my head in return. "Fine." I say.

"Hey." Dean calls to Sam as he grabs the keys. I shrug on a jacket Dean lent to me. Sam and Cas watch us. "Um," Dean says, then looks at me. "What's your name again?"

"Deli." I reply.

 **"** **Deli like the sandwich?" Dean asks as he blinks in confusion. I roll my eyes. "Sure." I say. "Deli like the sandwich." He clears his throat. "Okay," he says, then back to Sam and Cas, "Me and Sandwich here are going to her house, she wants to grab some stuff." Sam looks at me. "Yeah sure okay. Do you guys want us to come too?" Dean shakes his head. "Nah, we're good." Sam cocks his head. "Yeah but what if those demons come back for her? Realize their job isn't done?" Dean slaps my back, and I stumble forward a few steps from his strength. "Sandwich and I can cover it. If she wants to stay with us she has to learn to be a hunter. Call it her first lesson." Sam looks unconvinced but shrugs anyways. "Okay then. Have fun." Cas stands up. "Dean," He says. Dean looks at him. "Be careful." Dean smiles. "Always."**


	4. Chapter 4

When we walk outside, there is a black car waiting for us, shining in the sunlight. Guess I was out for half a day. "Impala? Year... 68?" I ask. Dean looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "67. I'm impressed though." I look at him and smugly say, "Thanks." We get in the car.

"If you don't mind me asking," Dean says, "How is it that your family died but you didn't?" The car is silent for a few minutes. "Hey if you don't want to talk about it, that's oka-" I cut him off, "No." I say. "It's all right I was just deep in thought I guess." I clear my throat.

"Every sunday we play a board game. Risk, Settlers of Catan, Monopoly, something fun. We were going to play Risk. I just finished college a few weeks ago. I don't have a job quite yet, and I'm just staying with my parents until I can find one and buy a house. Right now I'm just sort of renting my bedroom. My payment is making dinner, doing all laundry, vacuuming every other day- just easy chores to pay it off." I smile, until I remember my family is dead. Until I remember Tommy's decapitated body.

"Anyways we were going play Risk." I say, a little loud. Dean looks at me in concern. "I went upstairs, got the board game, and when I came downstairs, I see my brother's head chopped off in front of me, while my other brother's neck is broken. My… My mom. She saw me. She looked at me and mouthed 'Go.' I couldn't though. How could I leave? Then the men moved to my parents and ripped their chests opened. They must not have known that I was in the house because they didn't even look for me. They left, and I went downstairs, packed some food, you guys chased me, knocked me out, cut me, and now I suppose I am going to live with you. The end." Near the end of the happy story my voice starts to quiver and I look out the window, hoping Dean doesn't see the tears falling down my face.

"Hey." He says quietly. "Why dont you get some shut eye? Sometimes sleep helps." I nod, still looking out the window. I lay my head against it and close my eyes. Sleep doesn't come soon, but eventually it does.

The quick nap turned deadly. Flashes of my family dead. Flashes of the black eyed demons.

When I wake up, it is to someone nudging me. "Hey." Dean says. "We're here." I open my eyes, and see my family's house. I look at the dashboard, the clock says five pm. But it is still looks like noon. Such is the way of summer in Kansas. I open up my door and step onto the driveway. "Do you want me to come with you?" Asks Dean. I hesitate at first, then nod my head, biting my lip. He comes up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. Together we walk to the front door.

The door opens easily, because I didn't lock it. When we go inside, the smell hits you hard. The body's had begun to decay and it smelt. Bad. I try not to look at them while walking to the stairwell. It's hard though, because the stairwell is attached to the living room, which is where my family lay dead. I walk to the stairs.

Once Dean and I are up, I open up my bedroom door. My room is a fairly clean, just a few clothes sprawled on the floor, a book or two on the bed.

I walk to my dresser, and take out my ten shirts, three tank tops, and six blue jeans. I move to my dresser, and look at Dean. "Could you uh… Leave for a minute?" He looks at me confused. "Why?" I sigh and say, "Because I need underwear and don't want you to see it. Be helpful and go get the suitcase out of the hall closet? Very end of the hall, to the left." He rolls his eyes but does as told.

I take out fifteen pairs of underwear, fifteen pairs of socks, two pairs of pajamas- one for when it's hot, one for when it's cold. I place everything in neat stacks on my bed, and shortly later Dean walks in. I don't say thank you, because I am on the verge of crying. I take the suitcase and try to hide my face from him. I'm sure he saw though. I place the suitcase on the bed and begin putting belongings inside.

First my clothes, then some toothpaste and my toothbrush, then some 'feminine necessities'. I take all my books from my bookshelf, which is about thirty. They won't all fit in my suitcase. I turn to Dean again, "Can you get me another one?" He scrunches his nose and asks, "Why do you need all these books?" I look at the books fondly and say, "Because, books seem like the only place where I am truly happy." He stays a moment longer, sighs, then goes to get me another suitcase.

After he returns, I put all my books in the suitcase, and it is full. I go to my dresser again where my guitar and piggy bank sits on top. I open the piggy bank, and take out all the money, a grand total of one hundred and twenty seven dollars and eighty three cents. Not a lot, but enough for the moment. Before we walk downstairs I also grab my guitar.

Dean and I walk back downstairs, and he helps me scavenge up our family albums. Trips to different island, baby pictures of the boys, first time I rode a bike, birthdays, things like that. Then we walk into my parents room and grab all the pictures. There are only a few, seven to be exact, but they are all important. They are of my parent's wedding day and anniversaries, and pictures of my deceased grandparents and aunt and uncle.  
I look in my mother's sock drawer, praying that they were there, and they were. Passports, birth certificates, important documentaries. I grab them all, but before we leave their room, I look for my parents emergency stack of money.

I first check under the bathroom's scale, bust. Next in my mother's old jewelry box, also nothing, but when I look behind my parent's wedding picture, ding ding ding! One thousand dollars.

Dean whistles when he sees it. "Lot of cash." He notes. "Yeah," I say. "I'm going to need it, right?" He scratches his head. "Only if you don't feel like going to an ATM anytime soon. We kind of… Do... Illegal things. Stolen credit cards, fake IDs, you know." I don't know, but pretend I do anyways. "Guess it makes sense." Dean nods, "Yeah."

After I got everything packed up, Dean helped me carry the suitcases down the stairs. Right before we close the front door behind us, never to return again, I stop. "Wait," I say. I go back inside, Dean watching me. I bend down to my mother and father's body, the smell horrible. I bend down to their left hands, and take their wedding rings. My mother had a necklace she got from her mother right before she passed. It was a simple, golden chain, on it a simple pendant. The pendant was of a flying raven, made out of diamond. I took the necklace, and placed my parent's rings on it, then put it around my neck. I then walk to the kitchen and dial 911 on the phone. Then I leave the phone out as the receiver picks up and I hear, "911 what's your emergency?"

 **I walk back to Dean, and he examines my necklace, but doesn't say anything. I say,"Alright then. Lets roll. I called the police so… If you do illegal stuff we should probably get out of here."**


	5. Chapter 5

We stopped at a burger place on the interstate, about an hour away from the place Dean refers to as, "The Men of Letters Secret Lair". Dean was filling me in on everything to know about being a hunter. He tells me effective ways to kill all sorts of monsters.

He told me how to kill a werewolf- silver bullet to the heart, silver knife to the heart, basically anything silver.

He even told me how to kill a demon- Exorcism, devils trap, holy water.

He also told me crazy stories about him and Sam and Cas, about things they've done, things they stopped, things they've let happened that were big mistakes. He also told me that Cas was an angel. (Woah) And that God doesn't care, angels are "dicks" as Dean so kindly put it, and some demons are okay. He told me about the King of Hell, Crowley, and about how Sam and he have died countless times, all of this told while eating two jumbo burgers. I settled for fries. Most of which Dean had stolen off my plate.

"Wow…" I say, after he's all finished. "You have a book series written about you?" Dean sighs. "After everything I just told you, _that's_ what you find the most interesting?" I smile. "I'm a book reader. If these books are your life stories, then they must be pretty awesome- how come I haven't heard of them?" Dean replies, his mouth full of burger. "I heard New York Times thought is actually run by a bunch of demons who don't want their secrets coming out." I smile. "I see."

Dean smiles at me, but it quickly disappears. "You know," He says. "It's not too late. You don't have to be a hunter. You can still live with Sam and me _without_ being a hunter." I look at him. "First of all, Sam and I, second- oh don't give me that look you talk like an idiot I correct you. Second of all," I pause, hatred boiling inside me. "It became 'too late' when those demons killed my family." Dean nods, all he says is, "Okay."  
The drive back was tiring, and a few times I offered to drive for Dean, because he was obviously drowsy from lack of sleep, but he kept saying, "You don't get to drive Baby until you've proven you're worth your salt."

By the time we get back, its a little after eleven pm, but I'm still wide awake, and from the looks of it, so is Dean. When we get out, he motions me to stand at the back of the trunk. I look at him confused. "What is it?" I ask, and he motions for me to pop the trunk. So I do. Then gasp. "Woah!" I exclaim. "An empty trunk! So cool!" I roll my eyes. Dean looks at me and chuckles. "Look," He says, and opens a secret layer. I gasp. From actual shock. It looks like he robbed a military base.

There seems to be every type of gun, knives of all sizes, machetes, and other, less violent things too. Flasks, crosses, silver, bandages, needles and thread. I look at him, my eyebrows raised. He smiles at this, and says, "Hunters are always prepared."

We walk inside, and Sam looks up from his computer. "Hey." He says. "Hey- what you looking at?" Dean asks, as we roll my suitcases down the stairs. "Check this," Sam says. "In Holly Oklahoma, seven unsolved murders. It says, 'victims throats were ripped out, believed to be a wild animal attack.'" Sam looks at Dean, while Dean studies the screen. "Seems like our kind of thing?" Sam asks. Dean nods. "Sounds like some out of control vamps." Dean steals a glance at me, but I see it. He straightens his back and stretches his arms out. "Well, lets call some hunters. See if they can handle it." I narrow my eyes. "Why don't we just do it?" Sam looks at me. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?" I protest. "Because," says Dean, "You're new at this." I push on. "So? You told me how to kill them. Cut the head off. Easy." Sam frowns. "Not easy. Especially because we don't know if it's a single rogue or if it's a nest." Dean nods his head. "Rogues, easy. Nests? Not so much." I continue on. "I want to do this." I say. "Until I find out which demon killed my parents? My brothers? I want to do something. As much as I can to make sure what happens to me doesn't happen to someone else." Dean and Sam look at each other, exchanging some secret message I couldn't understand. Sam looks at me, and after a pause says, "It _is_ only a five hour drive." He says, Dean smiling. "Lets go kill some vamps."

I try to hold in my excitement. Sam holds his hand up though as if he can read my mind, and says. "First thing tomorrow." Dean then says, "Yeah. A hunter needs his good four hours." I smile. "Well then," I say. "I guess I'm hitting the hay."

I turn around and have a mini heart attack when I see Cas standing behind me. "Jeeze Cas!" Dean says. "Don't just pop in here! Give a call send a text- something!" Cas furrows his eyebrows. "Apologies. I did not mean to frighten you." Dean sighs. "It's okay Cas. What's up?" Cas looks around and says, "Nothing of importance. I just wanted to check up on…" He pauses. "Deli." I say. "Like the sandwich." adds Dean. I give him a look.

Cas continues to look at me. "Are you alright, Deli?" I nod. Which is a lie of course. I feel a pang of hurt in my stomach. Shakily, I say, "I'm tired. I think I'll just go shower and head to bed. Goodnight." And I hurry to my room.

After I wash my hair, I let the hot water run over my body for a few minutes. It felt nice, like I could wash away all the crap that had happened today, well, technically yesterday, away if I just stood there long enough. I turn off the water after my fifteen minute shower, and grab the towel Sam had been thoughtful enough to leave for me on my bed. I bend over and dry my hair. It has been about five minutes, when the door opens. He sees me first, swearing. I scream and use the towel to cover my body. Dean looks away from me at the hall, the door halfway closed. "Lock the door!" He yells. "Knock!" I scream, and he closes the door and shuffles away. These boys have obviously never had a sister.

After I put on my pajamas I had brought into the bathroom, I walk to my bedroom. Sam and Dean are talking in the hallway, and I dread walking to my room because it is right next to where Dean is. I lower my head and walk by and say, "Good night," And Dean looks away and says, "Good night." Sam noticed this awkwardness, and after I close the door, but not before catching Sam giving me a strange look.

I slam my door closed and flop on my bed. I hug my pillow, and close my eyes. And then I fall asleep. Maybe just stabbing my eyes out might have been more pleasant.

My dream started out with me and my family, sitting around our table, but it was identical to the one in The Men of Letter's lair, the giant risk one at the front. We were sitting around it, happy, smiling laughing. Johnny was teasing me, my mother and father laughing along. I smiled, and said, "Oh god, just shut _up_." And he smiled a wicked smile and simply said, "Okay." Then his neck snaps. He is still smiling as he falls to the floor. I jump up from my chair, and my mother holds my wrist. Maybe iron-steel-grips my wrist would be more accurate. I couldn't move. She smiles beautifully and says, "Don't worry sweetheart. Everything is okay." I look at her in terror as blood slowly stains her white shirt. Blood drips from her mouth and she and father fall the to ground. Little Tommy is screaming so I run over and pick him up. I hug him and kiss him and tell him it's going to be okay.

I look around, and run into the kitchen with him so he won't see this horrific sight. I hold his head close to mine, and I squeeze him gently.

When I squeezed him though, there is a _pop_ and his head rolls to the floor. I scream but am unable to drop him, like his body is glued to mine. I scream as blood spurts from where his neck is, and look at the knives on the kitchen counter. I grab one, and aim for my stomach, then I bring it to my skin.


End file.
